


Unbelonging

by swagbunny



Category: Madtown (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagbunny/pseuds/swagbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's there all along, but neither Juhyeon nor Jonghwa want to confront it. Juhyeon knows they're both pretty good dancers. So they dance on the eggshells. </p><p>It takes one make-out session, two different shows, and one Avengers movie to get over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelonging

I.  
Juhyeon's hands fly to Jonghwa's shirt collar, and with a hard tug, he surges forward. Their mouths collide. Jonghwa bumps into Juhyeon's desk with a muffled gasp, and through desperate, smothering touches and lip smears, Jonghwa finds himself on top of it with no recollection of how he ends up there. It feels too good to matter. 

Jonghwa thinks another thing that shouldn't matter is how he knocks several things down behind him. But the noise makes Juhyeon pause with a lick of his swollen lips, and they both stare at the crime scene of the Iron Man figurines sprawled on the floor. There's a flicker of discomfort on Juhyeon's face like he _needs_ to delicately organize them back on his desk, but Jonghwa doesn't let him dwell on it with a hot, compelling mouth to melt away any last thoughts of their surroundings. 

 

II.  
An episode of Law of the Jungle has the attention of Juhyeon and Jonghwa, who are tucked on the couch together, shoulders and elbows bumping into each other. Jonghwa’s usually mortified to watch himself on TV, but Juhyeon's persuasion via entertained lip-bite is difficult to reject. 

So, here is Jonghwa, suffering, because someone has just called him "Captain Busan" on the show. Juhyeon snickers delightedly, a sound that reddens Jonghwa's face and neck. The nickname is meant to praise Jonghwa's shirtless body, the Steve Rogers of the jungle, but not that Jonghwa agrees to this like everyone else apparently does. “Everyone else” includes Juhyeon, as he slides a hand over Jonghwa's shirt. "Captain Busan," Juhyeon whispers teasingly, fingertips digging through the fabric. Jonghwa clutches onto Juhyeon's wrists with an embarrassed laugh.

 

III.  
The first episode of We Got Married airs. Juhyeon spends the hour in the bathroom, gripping the edge of the toilet bowl and emptying the contents out of his stomach. No one hears him. He spends the rest of the night blasting music in his ears. For the rest of the month, he feels numb and out of touch, with dark circles around his bloodshot eyes.

 

IV.  
Juhyeon buys two tickets to Captain America: Civil War. It's difficult for Jonghwa to find time because he’s so busy, and after several weeks, there’s still no gap in his schedule. Fuck it, Juhyeon drives them to the cinema for a two AM showing. The movie is good, but Juhyeon doesn’t hold Jonghwa's hand like he usually does. During the ending credits, Jonghwa leans forward to look at Juhyeon.

“Juhyeon-ah?” he whispers.

Juhyeon doesn’t look at him, the words on the screen streaming through the reflection of his unblinking eyes. Jonghwa's tempted to touch him, but Juhyeon grasps his wrist with force, stopping him. Juhyeon blinks once. “We’re done,” he says.

Jonghwa’s mouth falls open. “What?”

“We’re done,” Juhyeon repeats loudly.

Jonghwa blinks rapidly, face draining color. “Wh-- Is this about We Got M-- Juhyeon!” Jonghwa cries out, as Juhyeon stands up from his seat and walks out.


End file.
